


What the...

by featherlesscastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherlesscastiel/pseuds/featherlesscastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, it's basically just smutty shower sex with Dom!Cas and Sub!Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction (I started out strong and went straight for the smut :D ) so comments and critiques are absolutely welcome. Just... be gentle.

Dean was in the shower waiting.

"Well Sam, I think I'm going to turn in for the evening."

"Uuh, ya sure Cas. Thanks again for helping me with these damned exorcisms. See you in the morning." 

"It's not a problem. Good night." Cas turned on his heel and b-lined for the bathroom, ripping his tie off on the way. 

Closing the bathroom door behind him and looking toward the steaming shower, Cas could see Dean's naked muscular body silhouetted against the shower door. Biting his lip from the pain it took to walk from his growing erection Cas swung open the framed pane of glass separating him from his lover and stepped in fully clothed. He couldn't wait any longer. He wanted his hands on Dean, shedding his suit and coat were the last things on his mind. 

Dean stood facing the shower head soaping his face and hair. Cas walked into the streaming water and up to the hunter's back, wrapping his arms around the muscular torso, and squeezing tight. Dean jumped in surprise. "Jesus, finally. What the hell took you so long? I've been in here for like an hour".  
"Fifteen minutes" said Castiel between placing light kisses on perfectly tanned skin, "I was counting" he said with a smile. Dean giggled and looked down at the arms around his waste, "Cas… are you in your clothes?". "Mmmhmm" mumbled the blue eyed male, continuing kisses around the nape of Dean's neck. "The fuck?", maneuvering in the angel's arms Dean was finally facing front to Cas. "What?…Why??"  
"I couldn't wait" grumbled Castiel "I needed to touch you, feel your body against mine" stepping in even closer and nibbling at Dean's chin, Cas rubbed his hard dick against Dean's leg.  
"Ooh" said Dean, looking into the angels eyes and feeling himself harden from Castiel's firmness against his thigh. "Well lets relieve some of that pressure, shall we?"

Before Dean could get to his clothes the angel smashing his lips to Dean's, immediately slipping his tongue into the hunter's mouth, sliding it everywhere he could. Absorbing as much of Dean's taste as was physically possible. Castiel craved this day and night. Being close to Dean, feeling his body heat, tasting his mouth, having his hard cock against his.

The hunter struggled to get Cas' coat off. It was heavy with water and was suctioning to the angel's skin. Frustrated, Dean slithered his fingers between the buttoned front of the angel's dress shirt and ripped it open. White plastic pieces bouncing to the tile basin he shoved the white shirt, suit jacket, and trench coat off all at once. 

"Mmm finally" mumbled Dean dropping the heavy heap of fabric to the floor and dipping down to Castiels mouth. Kissing deeply.  
"Take off my pants." ordered Cas "now." 

With a naughty grin Dean dropped to his knees, blinking through the water crashing over his head. He fumbled with Castiel's belt, hands shaking and dick hardening, finally he got to the zipper. Opening Cas' pants and pulling every layer to the angel's ankles, Castiel's erection flipped up and hit Dean right in the nose. The angel couldn't help but laugh, partly because he just slapped Dean in the face with his cock, and partly because of the pearly white grin looking up at him.  
Quiet now, Cas closed his eyes and listened to the water hitting against the shower walls and running toward the drain, feeling the hunters mouth circling kissing around his groin. 

"Do it" Cas murmured "give me head, Dean." 

"Alright, bossy" smirked the Winchester. Taking the angels penis into his mouth. Dean sucked softly and slowly, playing with the angel. Getting him impatient and greedy, dominating, just like he likes. 

"Come on Dean, I know you can do better than that" growled Castiel, running his fingers through the hunter's hair.  
"Oh, ya?" smiled Dean. "Well why don't you come down here and show me how to do it _better_." 

Furious with emotion and painfully hard, Castiel dropped to his knees, now level with those beautiful green eyes. Biting his hunter's neck Castiel grabbed Dean's throbbing dick, pulling swiftly and with purpose. "Mmmm." growled Dean, leaning into Castiel, his body weakening from pure pleasure. 

"How's that?" moaned Cas. "Hu-uh. Good." the Winchester breathed. 

"Turn around." demanded the angel, and in one swift movement they were back the way they started, Dean facing the shower head and Castiel behind him. The celestial being massaging Dean's hard cock and pressing his own erect length up against Dean's ass was almost too much for the both of them, teetering on the edge, they held on. 

"Do it Cas... please." whimpered Dean, "Fuck me! Please!".  
"Patiences." whispered the superior being, "I'll fuck you when I'm ready to fuck you", leaning down and brushing his pillowy lips against Dean's ear he moans, "right now your mine to do with what I please." And with that Cas slipped two fingers inside of Dean, scissoring around and getting him relaxed and ready, humming between the whimpers coming from the man in front of him. For Dean, feeling Cas inside of him was almost too much. Pangs of pure ecstasy radiating up his back and trickling to his groin. Emotions so strong and pleasurable his sight started to spin. With all he could manage he stayed focused and concentrated on Castiel, moving his hips with the motions of his lover's delicate fingers. "Tell me I'm your angel" demanded Castiel, "say it". 

"Hnng, you're my angel Cas, you're my angel". 

"No" grimaced the celestial being, "say my full name."

"Ca-Castiel. Fuck, Castiel you're my angel. Yo-your my God. My everything. Just please, dO IT!". 

Satisfied with the hunter's desperation and the control he now had over him, Castiel grabbed his throbbing erection and pushed himself deep inside Dean, feeling the warmth engulf him. Pressing in until hips bumped ass. Dropping his head, Cas moaned with pleasure, pulling in and out, hand fucking Dean in the same rhythm. Honing in and savouring the feeling of his lover tightening around him with every thrust. 

"Fuu _uuuck_ yes" grumbled Dean, in sync with his shifting body, "yes. yes. yes". 

Having waited so long and being so close to the edge, neither of them lasted long. It only took about ten nice deep thrusts and they both came. On all fours Dean unloaded all over his chest, dripping to the shower floor, while Castiel injected warmth into the hunters body. Softening, Cas pulled out limply, laying against Deans back smiling and kissing the muscular cuts in the hunters firm frame. 

Catching his breath, Dean managed to gasp out, "I love you Cas". And exhaling with satisfaction and care, the angel replied, "I love you too Dean". The steaming water rushing over them as they stayed where they were, listening to each others calming breathes.

 

On the other side of the bathroom door, Sam stood wide eyed and mouth agape. "What the…" he mumbled. Scurrying to his room and shutting the door behind him, a smile curled across his lips. "I fucking KNEW IT!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
